1. Field
The invention is in the field of archery arrows and stabilizing vanes for archery arrows.
2. State of the Art
It is generally known that the flight of an archery arrow can be stabilized to some degree by causing the arrow to rotate during its flight. In the prior art, where arrow rotation is desired, the arrow vanes or fletching have been attached to an arrow shaft at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the shaft to impart rotation to the shaft during flight. However, with many of the newer arrow rests currently in use, the arrow supporting portion of the rest contacts the arrow shaft adjacent the vanes as the vanes pass through or over the rest. With such rests, angled vanes have difficulty clearing the arrow rest when the arrow is shot. The vanes often contact portions of the rest, thereby deflecting the arrow's path. Thus, rather than stabilizing the arrow's flight, the contacting of the vanes with the arrow rest actually destabilize and interfere with the accurate flight of the arrow. Thus, many arrows used today have vanes aligned with the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft and there is no means provided for causing rotation of the arrow during flight. Other arrows have very limited vane angle so that the vanes will clear most arrow rests. However, the small degree of vane angle gives very limited arrow rotation so its stabilizing effect is very limited.